There are hundreds of examples of invasive animal species including the American bullfrog (Rana catesbeiana), Green Frog (Rana clamitans), Cane Toad (Bufo marinus), Coqui's Frog (Eleutherodactylus coqui), African Clawed Frog (Xenopus laevis), etc. These not only prey upon and competitively exclude native species but can also be primary hosts of harmful parasites and pathogenic organisms. Frog species are used here as examples, but the basic principles are also applicable to a wide variety of other species groups. ‘Invasive species’ is a hot topic and an urgent environmental concern around the world because of their ecologically damaging effects. However, populations of many of the most problematical species are expanding out-of-control because no practical, environmentally friendly, species-specific techniques have been developed that can efficiently trap the animals faster than they can reproduce and faster than they can re-invade. Traditional capture techniques focus on trying to chase down these often elusive animals rather than passively luring them into self-activated traps. This trapping technique can also be used to quickly survey a site to determine if the target species is present. Additionally, it is useful as a quick response tool to catch released invasive species before they can establish a population foothold.